


missed a spot

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Painting, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Stevie tries to do a favor for David
Relationships: Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	missed a spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullosweetpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/gifts).



> this is for the prompt: "This is why we can't have nice things"

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” David replied as he gestured around him.

“What do you mean  _ we _ , I don’t even live here!” Stevie looked down at the mess and then back up at David and cringed slightly. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

David pointedly looked down. “I think you need to look again because that’s not what I’m seeing.”

Blotches of navy paint dotted the driveway, with some clearly being an outline of something. It was dry in some spots, but Stevie knew if she reached down to others they’d be tacky to the touch. 

“It’s a driveway, David. The rain will wash it away.”

David paced, doing his best to avoid the paint. “Asphalt is porous. If we wait for rain it’ll never come off. Aren’t you supposed to lay down a drop cloth when you paint?”

She crossed her arms. “I mean yeah, indoors. I’ve never done it when I’m outside. I will remind you that I only painted because you wanted this as a surprise for Patrick, and didn’t ‘have the appropriate clothes.’”

He sighed. “Maybe I should have just risked it.”

Stevie looked at David. She knew he’d been stressed the past month, what with moving into the cottage and all of the repairs with it. She’d offered to paint to give him a break and looking at him pace and frown proved that he was far from relaxing.

“I can try and clean it off. It might not be perfect, but you don’t have a super light-colored driveway so that’ll disguise it a bit.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

David stopped pacing and looked at Stevie, his face relax. “I would appreciate that.” He paused. “And if you ever paint again I should leave drop cloths so we don’t have this problem again.” He gestured to the driveway.

“Fine. I will be staying for dinner though.”

David smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see more prompt fics, i'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
